


frosted wrists and frosted flakes

by starrjiarr



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, aka THE DEVILS LETTUCE, grocery store antics, its just weed, leon is one of the best characters tbh, not prison au, one shot prolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrjiarr/pseuds/starrjiarr
Summary: Elliot wasn't expecting to get such a request from such a mysterious friend.





	frosted wrists and frosted flakes

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo hello gay ppl, this is my first mr. robot fic and i've been binge reading fics so i thought i would finally write another piece of trash garbage!!! it might actually not be that bad but hey whateves, also if u don't ship elleon it's okay i don't think this will get to romancey but lets see where the night takes us huntys

Elliot sat as the t.v played yet another episode of a beloved 90's sitcom. He wasn't actually paying that much attention, to be honest. He was completely stoned and was too busy lost in the streams of his own head to really pay attention to what the girl in the velvet crop top and matte brown lipstick was so stressed about on the screen. He stared aimlessly as if he forgot his eyes had a real purpose. His head finally circles back around to where he is and why he's there.

He's it at Leon's house. No, apartment. He is at Leon's apartment. He invited him over because... Wait, why had he? Oh, Leon had wanted to make up for lost time. Elliot was always losing time. He hoped it wouldn't happen tonight. Tonight. That is quite a long piece of time. 24 hours are in a day but in a night? Elliot suddenly couldn't remember. He couldn't remember a lot of things. It's because he was always losing time. He hoped it wouldn't happen toni-

"Yo cuz," It was Leon, his friend, the guy who had invited him over, "I'm hungry as a motherfucker, you wanna go grab some food?"

Elliot hadn't thought of the munchies but he could go for something unhealthy and tasty. Perfect for his mood he guessed. 

"Sure, let's go," Elliot said plainly. Leon nodded and lazily stood up as he grabbed the remote. As he passed the t.v to enter his kitchen that's entrance was next to the t.v stand, he turned it off and placed the remote down and grabbed his car keys. Elliot stayed put, watching. Leon still surprised him, not many people did. Leon was tall and lean but still had a semi-intimidating thump to his step. Leon walked back into the living room and looked for his jacket that had been resting on a wicker chair. He then stared at Elliot.

"You ready to go cuz?" 

Elliot didn't blink, "Yeah."

As they exited Leon's complex Elliot looked around a little startled. It was already getting dark and the neighborhood was relatively empty. Elliot didn't know how to feel about this. He was getting paranoid again. He looked ahead at Leon and released they weren't taking his car. He also noticed how Leon walked. He walked like he had all the time in the world and that he didn't care about his destination but knew exactly where he was headed. All of a sudden Elliot had a sobering feeling in his chest. Like he breathed in air so fresh he was woken up from something but only a little. He was a bit worried Leon might have forgotten about his car, and about the snacks. He decided to speak up.

"Hey, are we gunna take your car or?" He didn't finish the question. Leon stopped. "Nah man, why drive high when you can't drive drunk." He had a grin to that was even heard in his words, "Drunk driving kills," he continues to walk, "and high probably does too."

Elliot follows Leon without any audible questioning. The walk wasn't too long anyway. A block or two and the pair turn into small local grocery type store. They walk past a few aisles and Elliot notices that the cashier behind the pexi-glass protected register is watching them. This also sobers him up a bit. His thoughts automatically make him feel like he is under scrutiny. Leon turns into one of the many aisles and Elliot follows quickly wanting to be out of the angry looking employee's eyesight. He stands close to Leon and begins to question every move they've made since they entered the store. But Leon's voice pulls his thoughts to a stop.

"Chill man," he begins looking at the tower of cereal selections, "He was checkin' out me, not you." He gives Elliot another signature grin. "What'd you mean?" he asks. Leon bends down and grabs a box of Frosted flakes he had been eyeing. "Some people don't like when people of a certain complexion enters they store," He looks back at Elliot, "They're called racist." He grins again as he exams more choices. "Does this happen to you a lot?" "Yeah," Leon responds casually, "Does it happen to you?" Elliot follows him as he walks to the other side of the aisle. "Sometimes but mostly when I'm around security places," Elliot wanted to be honest. He wasn't white and he knew some people could tell but he knew he didn't get the same looks as Leon did. He looked down at his feet again. Then he asked a question he realized he really wanted a response to. "Why support him if you think he's racist?" Leon turned and they made heavy eye contact, "Why support someone who judges you and treats you differently?" Leon slowly takes heavy steps and stand directly in front of Elliot with only a few inches to spare between them. He looks deep into Elliot's eyes like he can see the inner workings of his psyche "That guy behind the register. He doesn't own this shop, matter of fact, he hasn't owned this shop in 12 months. Huh," He says, "Guess that makes it a year. See a black family bought this shop out from under him and it's been more successful than ever. And out of pity, they let him work behind the register." "And that pisses him off," Elliot finished. "Correct cuz," Leon grins and turns away to choose his next box of sugary goods and Elliot feels his heart beat so fast he thinks anyone who walks by can hear. He's never been that close to Leon before, actually, he hadn't been that close to anyone in months. He felt thrown off until he noticed Leon was turning the corner. He sped up behind him.

He stood behind Leon as his three boxes of Frosted Flakes, Fruit Loops and Special K Chocolate were scanned. Elliot looked at the cashier as he tried to hide under his hood. The cashier looked at them both suspiciously and Leon just gave a polite grin. "No bag," Leon said suddenly breaking the tensions silence, " Don't wanna kill no sea turtles," he gave a slight chuckle but the man had no reaction and just passed the boxes to him across the counter. Leon picked them all up and passed on to Elliot while still looking at the man with a fading grin. The pair then walked out of the store without a word and made their way back to Leon's apartment.

As they stood in the kitchen they opened all three boxes and Elliot suddenly felt adventurous with the two of them all alone like this. "Do you have like, a really big bowl he asked suddenly. Leon smiled "Damn cuz, you that hungry?" Elliot gave a small smile back. He looked in a few cabinets before coming back their shared counter and placing a rather large clear glass bowl down. Elliot grabbed the Fruit Loops and Frosted Flakes and simultaneously poured them into the bowl. "Woah, woah, woah what you doin man?" "Trust me," he responded with a smile. Leon shrugged and Elliot grabbed the bowl and walked into the living room and Leon followed.

As they sat down Elliot placed the bowl on the coffee table and the two leaned back and got comfortable. Elliot waited and so did Leon. Then he started to look around confused. He then stood up and walked into the kitchen and turned his head a few times. He was looking for something, Elliot couldn't see what it could be. Then Leon gave a pleased sound and grabbed something from off his small dining table and walked back into the living room. He plopped himself down on the couch and Eliot could finally see it was the remote. The pair gave each other a small knowing look as they both shared grins. They turned back to the t.v and watched whatever was on. Elliot suddenly had another question to ask Leon.

"Hey, Leon,"

He hummed back in acknowledgment.

"Why did you get Special K, isn't that like for older women?"

"Aye we gotta break gender roles cuz, plus the shit taste good," He chuckled and so did Elliot.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is kinda boring but i wrote it off the top of my head and hey i like eliot and leon just hangin out os i hope yall do too, also leon likes special k cuz the shit is good i recommend to everyone also listen to TEMPTATION by Joey BADA$$ which lowkey inspired this :)


End file.
